Rear air deflectors have been used for many years on motor vehicles such as station wagons, vans and trucks that have a substantially vertical rear window. They are used to prevent dust and debris from accumulating on the window. Conventional rear air deflectors are mounted above the rear window using mounting brackets such that the upper edge of the deflector resides above the roof line of the vehicle. Air is deflected by the deflector downwardly over the rear window when the vehicle is moving forwardly so as to keep the window free from dust and the like.
Rear air deflectors have become particularly useful and desirable for sport utility vehicles, station wagons, and other vehicles having an elongated cargo area that necessitates some sort of shield to keep the rear windows clear of dirt, snow, slush and highway road film.
A co-pending, commonly assigned application of Stanesic, et al. entitled REAR AIR DEFLECTOR SHIELD, filed Jul. 13, 1992, Ser. No. 07/912,325 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,839 relates to a rear air deflector of improved configuration which is aerodynamically shaped to provide a shield that is aesthetically pleasing and also a deflector which enhances airflow downwardly over the rear window when the vehicle is moving forwardly so as to keep the window free from dust, debris, etc. The deflector of that present application is of unitary construction. This is quite satisfactory for vans and sport utility vehicles that have only a single rear door. However, for vans, sport utility vehicles, etc. that have cargo doors which pivot about substantial vertical axes so as to open toward each side of the vehicle, such a unitary construction as that shown in the above-referred to parent application is not satisfactory. It is not satisfactory because the unitary construction rear deflector would hinder opening the doors along the center line. Thus, for vehicles having rear cargo doors with a split door design, the deflector design of the parent application is unsatisfactory.
As is apparent regardless of whether the van has split cargo style rear doors or a single rear door, there still is a need for keeping the rear window free from dust, debris, snow, rain, etc. This invention involves a cargo door style deflector, as well as a deflector of unitary style useful for sport utility vehicles that have rear windows or doors that pivot about a vertical axis to an open position. As seen, there is a real need for a rear air deflector that can be used with vehicles that have cargo style doors; and also there is a need for a mounting system for vehicles that use rear open, swing-up windows or doors.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved rear air deflector having aerodynamic characteristics and which can be used with vehicles having split cargo style rear doors.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a rear air deflector in two parts such that one part can be mounted on each rear cargo door in a manner that does not interfere with opening and closing of the rear cargo doors of a vehicle.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide a rear air deflector with a bracket attachment design which allows mounting to the edge of the door frame and having an associated stanchion or mounting pedestal which is mounted by pressure adhesive to the glass.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a rear air deflector which is economical to manufacture, is composed of two parts to allow use with cargo style doors, which is easy to mount, does not interfere with opening and closing of the cargo doors, and which duplicates the aerodynamic and aesthetic characteristics of the unitary rear air deflector of my parent application.
A yet further objective is to provide an alternate embodiment unitary shield for mounting and use with utility vehicles having a swing-up rear window or door, that allows for high mounting that does not interfere with the window or door.
The method and means for accomplishing these and other objectives will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention which follows hereafter.